Stealing Glances
by Wield
Summary: Hermione has Secrets. Too Many to Deal with . Pansy and Hermione let secrets fly. DMHG Fic READ AND REVIEW
1. Weilders

**A/N**: OMG! My first author's note. runs to diary and writes it in _loud thud_ comes backI finally got the courage to thinkS write my first fic! I love You !!!

**Chapter one : :::Old Changes , Change New:::**

Hermione stood near the window of her balcony looking for a sign of life at 2 in the morning. Nothing. She sighed and closed the sliding doors. Since her parents had been notified that they didn't need to hide any more they had told Hermione that they were both witches and wizards. They decided to move back to their old home in the Wizard Side of the Country. Hermione now lived in a beautiful mansion with Acres of ground that was miles from the next house. Hermione hadn't seen their neighbors yet and decided it wold be a good thing to do to introduce herself to them incase they had ever needed help . She decided today was good enough to do so. She took a relaxing shower and she put on a black tank top and a black pair of shorts that said Can't Touch this in Pink on the butt. She went to her Vanity and put on a light amount of blush and some black eye liner. She dyed her hair black with hot pink highlights and it decided to straighten out on its own. She was slim and slightly tall with a perfect tan. She looked at her self and smiled she really changed.

She went down stairs and got breakfast. She had and elf but it really wasn't her servant. She saved it from being killed, but the elf felt that she owed Hermione her life. Hermione's Parents turned out to be one of the purist bloods in England. They had changed their names so Voldemort wouldn't know. They were the Weilders and it was a very long time since they had been called that. She finished off the last bit of toast and went out side. She decided to apparate there instead of getting on her broom . She looked at the house it was Grayish and the Windows had a greenish tint in them. She gazed at the house . She walked torward the door and rang the door bell. A lady in a black robe opened the door. The lady had an amazed look on her face."Oh My!" this frigthened Hermione. "Hello? I'm ...uh....Hermione Gr....um Weilder." "Oh . I knew that much. Hermione , dear I remembered you only as an infant. Is your mother home because I was really planning on talking we have a lot of catching up to do ." Hermione smiled, the lady continued "Oh and Yes by the way I am Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione's eyes went wide. "D...Dr...Draco's Mother?" "Why yes I'd think he was not awake yet." Hermione was in awe. Her mom used to be like best friends with Malfoy's mom. "I bet your mother is worried sick." She nodded said good bye and apparated home "MOM!!!!!!" "Oh hello honey, what wrong?" "Our...our neighbors..." "Oh of course." "Mom!" "Honey . Narcissa is my best friend." "But!" "I will be visiting and do you want to come along?" she looked around the house she'd been very bored lately. So she nodded. "Very well . We'll have lunch over there then ."her mother hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Draco sat in the bed hearing people talk silently. Thinking to himself ' But who is Mother talking to . Since Dad died in Azkaban there was practically no one left home. Its Probably just and elf.'Their lives had been much easier since his dad was gone there was no one to beat them up and his mother wouldn't force him to be a Death Eater because she didn't get threatened by Lucius. He crept to the door and peered out. "I bet your mother is worried sick."he heard his mother say then the sound of the door closing. He shut the door and ran to the window. He saw a girl with Raven black a hair with hot pink highlights and short black shorts. He didn't get the chance to see her face so he guessed it was his new neighbors. He closed the window and walked to his dresser. He heard the Wizard Phone ring. His mother screamed from up the stairs. "Draco Darling? Get Up! We're having lunch with the Weilders!" "Weilders?!" "Yes. Their daughter goes to your school". He thought . 'I don't know any Weilders. None are in my year.' "Mom! What year are they in?" "Your's of Course Dear." 'What I don't have any Wielders in my grade .' "Uh. Okay. Mom" He got a shower and put on his Black Vans and His Black Skater Shorts with a Black Element Shirt, he wasn't going to be prim and proper any more because he wasn't forced to from his Father. His mother and him had finally relaxed out of what his father made them do. And it made him happier.

Hermione grabbed her purse and went down stairs. There her mother awaited since her father was dead from when Voldemort found out where they were.in exchange their father killed Voldemort. Her mother was like her. With Golden Brown Straight hair and loving hazel eyes. She was tapping her heels because Hermione had stopped walking to look at her mother. Hermione shook her head and ran down the rest of the stairs. "Okay honey, ready?" she nodded. But was she really? She never would had guessed that her mother was best friends with her worst enemy , but then again she never knew her mom and dad were both pure bloods. She went to her mother and they both apparated out to the Malfoy's Mansion.

The doorbell rang Draco ran down the door and opened it up . He went in shock. "Granger!?!" "Malfoy, it's Weilder , now." "What! Your! No!" "Yes" he ran up the stairs. "mother ? Why is Hermione here! That Mudblood will ruin my day, and I'll never see the weilder in my grade." "Draco!!!!! DON'T YOU EVER CALL HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD! **1.** SHE ISN'T ONE . **2** SHE IS A WEILDER AND** 3** SHE IS PURE AS YOU!!" he gasped. "What!?!" "Yes you heard right." "But she's _GRANGER_!"the sound of her name was drenched with venom. "That was their hiding name, it was the name of two dentists that had been killed when they claimed Peter Pettigrew had died." "Why isn't her father here??" "Her Father died to kill Voldemort and he succeeded." "Oh.." "I will wish you don't call her names in this house or her's or even near them" "um...uh...I guess.""Good". She left the room for Draco to think. ' I can't ignore her forever.' so he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He went to the edge of the stairs and looked around until he saw her. 'She is prettier''WHAT!!DID I REALLY JUST THINK THAT! NO WAY! WOAH I MUST BE iNSANE!' he walked down the stairs. "Gr...Hermione. I wanted to say that I never knew your mother and my mother were best friends, and that my father isn't here anymore because he died soon after Voldemort did, so you , um, would you like a tour around the erm, house?" "Wait a minute, you _draco malfoy_ is asking me to take a tour of your house _with you_?" "Yeah, you got a problem with it?!" "Uh..No. But ok I'll go with it" "Good!" "Uh Huh." He held out his hand "and what do you suppose I do with this?" Hermione said with a rude glare. "Uh. Take it" "RIGHT"she carelessly took his hand and he dragged her up the stairs...


	2. 2 the Town 2 Confusion

**.:Hermione's POV:.**

Why did he offer me his hand. As if I'd take the hand of a ferret. He drags me up a flight of stairs almost making my black platform vans fly off. It's cold in here . My hurley shirt is so thin I'm freezing. Too bad I left my Volcom sweater in my house. Oh he sees me shaking. He's dragging me up the steps again. Where in the world are we going . Oh look we stopped. He opened the door and it was a closet. "Are You going to shove me in the closet?" "NO. Granger." "Weilder" "I don't give a fuck" he shoved a sweater in my arms. It's a DC . Woah .Malfoy and Muggle Clothes. It made me smile and then he looked at me weird. "What, Do I have something on my face?!" "Why are you Smiling ?"I pondered for a moment and smirked "Because.."pouted my lips and frowned " I... can."

Draco's POV

I grabbed her arm dragged her up the stairs. I felt her shiver, so I looked at her. Jesus. Is she even wearing a bra!?! I bring her to the closet to get her a sweatshirt. And she says are you gonna shove me in there. The Nerve. "No Granger"I say. "Weilder" that bitch corrected me. "I Don't give a Fuck." I look around for my Black DC. I barely wore it since I got that New one Last week.. I Shove it in her arms. She looks out of it. Then she simply smiled. I look at her like she had an extra head and she says "What is Something on my face!?" and starts to panic. So I asked "Why are you smiling?" she looks like shes out of it. Then she smirks. Its sending shivers down my back . Close to a Slytherin smirk if I didn't know her as a mudblood Gryffindor she could be a Slytherin, Oh she's talking now. "Because..." she's pouting and its seductive ,crap she's getting me "I...can"think of something else Draco. Think! Parkinson. Ugh. Well she is pretty, but if she wasn't such a slut. Arg not helping. "MALFOY!" I shake my head furiously. "Wha." "Um. I don't know?" she gives me a sheepish smile and looks at her feet. "Mud..I mean Gr.. Arg.. Um .. Hermione. Do you want to go into the town?" she looked at me again, tilted her head and said"alright i guess" so i get out my coat and ask her"do we need to stop at your house to get your shi..stuff?" "Yeah" "Fine" i got up and went out the door waited for the Mudblood and then apparated to her house.

.:Hermione's POV:.

So We're going to town. wow. he's being nice. i apparate to my house he's there already waiting for me , i wonder why he hasn't called me Mudblood Today? Well after we go into town he'll probably ignore me. I open the door and let him in."um...i'll be right back to get my jacket. you can look around if you'd like to" "Sure...what ever"i go upstairs and changed. WHAT i'm a girl. i picked out my favorite Hurley shirt and put on a pair of baggy black pants that have this cute straps in the front. i grab my bag and put some money in my wallet. and go back down stairs and he's in the Den looking at all the books and he calls me a BookWorm.i cough and he jumped.i laugh."lets go okay?" "yeah sure".

we apparate into the town and Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini come towards us. i don't think Malfoy knows i'm friends with them because he wasn't with them when they went in the states and ended up going to the camp i went to with my cousin Madison. Pansy smiles at me and gives me a hug. "Hey Mione. R You Gonna go back Next Year Cuz if ya are tell us so we can all go on a plane together." "oh Sure that would be fun. and Maddy Says Hey." "Cool" Blaise is talking to Draco and Draco Looked at Pansy as if she has 3 heads. i wanted to confuse him more so i go over to Blaise give him a Big hug and tell him that Madison likes Him making him grin so wide its funny. " YES!!"he screams . Draco shakes his head and says "What the Hell did i miss out that made u best friends with Granger.?!" blaise stops grinning and looked at Draco and said "thats Weilder Drake"Draco looked in shock

A/n Second Chap. Sorry its soo short. but its realy confusing yadda yadda yadda i love you r/r


	3. Authors Notes

BIG SORRY I GOT THE WORST WRITORS BLOCK IN A CENTURY I SWEAR PLEASE HELP . If YOU got a IDea! Throw it at me!


	4. They Knew?

.:Last Time:.

"What the Hell did i miss out that made u best friends with Granger.?!" blaise stops grinning and looked at Draco and said "thats Weilder Drake"Draco looked in shock

':.End.:'

:::Draco's PoV:::

I thought no one knew she was a Weil-whatever, but Blaise! She has a smirk on her face its still a little disturbing that they knew and I didn't its supposed to be the other way around! Then I hear Hermione talk , "Okay Let me explain this to you. I go to New York in the US to go visit my cousin Madison A . Dennison . She is a witch too pure as you matter a fact but any ways she said that she had signed us up for a camp that was for witches and wizards. And when we got there Blaise, Pansy, Lavender, Padma, and Pavarti were there. We all became closer friends and thats when I found out my father died over one of the weeks I was gone and I found out my true name and that I was pureblooded and since I had bonded with them so closely I couldn't lie or not tell them it would be so awfully wrong. So Madison knew but she was already sworn to secrecy. Then now it don't matter since my dad killed the Dark lord. there was a moment of silence then pansy patted Hermione's back . So I say I don't care if they call me by that name but the professors and other students that don't know can't ." I was a little confused still but understood.

HeRmIoNe's PoV

he is so confused . It feels so good to know It too. Blaise looks at me and whispers something I nod and kiss him on the cheeks.and say "I'll tell Madi on your offer. And I wink promise wink she'll say yes. (A/n she really says wink and does do it too.)

No one pov

They went off to buy some supplies not needed to be retrieved at Diagon Alley ....

(A/n sorry for a short chappy!) R/r


	5. Shopping Spree

**The BiG Fat AuThOrS NoTe:**

_valentines-hater : no Blaise Zabini is a Guy in this Fic. I don't really see how Blaise is a girl's name so I cant get into the rhythm of making him one._

LaSt TiMe

_HeRmIoNe's PoV_

_he is so confused . It feels so good to know It too. Blaise looks at me and whispers something I nod and kiss him on the cheeks.and say "I'll tell Madi on your offer. And I wink promise wink she'll say yes._

__EnD

off to the girls

They went to a store called Caged Rage Books Beyond and Pansy pulled Hermione off to the section of Romance Novels. "Oh My Gawd!Look at this book. Its called, Love,Magic,and Sex." Hermione started to loose it she started to laugh so hard she fell on the ground. She stood up and brushed off her clothes and looked at a different book. "Stealing Glances"she read the title aloud to Pansy and she took the book from her hands and Pansy read the back of the book aloud. "Two misfits journey off into the woods and become friends after being enemies for 6 years. The girl named Olivia DiaMello yells at her dear friend on day and decides to run into the Dark Forrest to think and runs into her enemy , Tyler Porogusta . They argue and then they start to walk away finding they are both lost they decide to stick together. The soon become friends and other things happen..." "Wow"Hermione says 'that's deep . I want it.' she thinks as she grabs the book from pansy's hands. "Its mine" Pansy laughs they go off to find the boys to get the books and move out.

the boys side

Draco and Blaise Walked around the store talking about what they had done over the last 4 weeks. And then they hear Hermione laugh a lot then they heard a thunk on the ground. "What the fu..." Draco had started to say when Blaise cut in "Its Hermione. The Novel that Pansy saw Yesterday. And Pansy showing Hermione." "Oh."it was all he could muster up out of being cut off my Blaise for the second time of the day. Then they heard foot steps of Pansy and Hermione and walked towards the check out counter.

none

They walked out of the store and the girls dragged them into Bliss Diss Misfits Teen Wizard/Muggle wear. Then Pansy and Hermione walked off into the part that had clothes from pacsun and hot topic. "Oh My God , Pansy Look two green etnies pair of platform you think we?" "Most Definitely" they grabbed the shoes and kept walking. Until they saw a rack with a bunch of jeans that were all purposely ripped. And they had silver stitching in them. They both found a pair and continued. Pansy saw it. Green Black Silver and white. All on one shirt. They walked over digging into the pile of shirts until Pansy found one. "YeS! Hermione I found one lets looks for one more" "Ok," they searched a bit more then Pansy found another one. " Here Mione." then they paid for it with the whole pile of black, pink ,green, blues shirts, black, white ,green ,red, sweatshirts , and Jeans with like 13 pairs of shoes. they walked out of the store knowing that Blaise and Draco already did.


	6. Mione's House

A/n:Hello ... I havent wriiten ne thiing for thiis iin a long tiime but wriiter's block had gotten the best of me.So On with tha Sho.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I FEEL SO ALONE!!!!

some one in the midst of nowhere mumbles ..._Because She is.._

Me: I HEARD that.

Disclaimer:

Me: What is the Disclaimer of this Story?

Draco: That I and Every other Character except Hermione's Cousin belongs to the Beautiful and Talented J.K.Rowling.

Me: And ....

Hermione: and Of Course the Plot is Frum the Much more Beautiful and Talented Jazzlyn

Draco: Suck Up.

Hermione: Ferret.

Draco: Buckteeth

Me: OH be Quite you to your supposed to fall in love!!

Hermione: Please Give Me Mercy.

Draco: _Rolls Eyes_

Last time....

"_YeS! Hermione I found one lets looks for one more" "Ok," they searched a bit more then Pansy found another one. "Here Mione." then they paid for it with the whole pile of black, pink ,green, blues shirts, black, white ,green ,red, sweatshirts , and Jeans with like 13 pairs of shoes. they walked out of the store knowing that Blaise and Draco already did. _

S tealing Glances Chapter 5 : A Night on the Town To a Sleepover Party

We got out of the store and went over to the guys. "Hey Guys Get Anything you like"I ask "Yeah."Blaise replies. "So You guys wanna head back to my place the go to CluB Meteora?"I ask "Sure Me And Blaise Juss Have ta apparate back to my place back at the Parkison Manor. Cuz he was staying for the summer ya know why ." "Yeah. I'm sorry about that too." "It's okay Mione' it wasn't your fault" "I know but I was there like you guys. I mean we Tried Our best but it just was not enough. Your Mom and my Dad Died there that day. And I think you and me held it strong the rest of those days." "Thanks Mione" Blaise walks over to me a gives me a hug.so I hug back. he starts to move away from me and I kiss him on the cheek. "I love You for how brave you were." he blushes. "Thanks Hermione. When we get To CluB Meteora will you make sure you save me a dance?" I feel the heat rise to my cheeks "Of Course Blaise. I wouldn't give up an offer like that from anyone like you" ha I made him Blush! He squeezes my hand reassuringly so I know that he's okay. He lost his mom the same way I lost my dad. VOLDEMORT. "MALFOY?" I wave my and infront of him trying to get his attention. "Wha...?" "Are you coming?" "Yeah Sure."

When I get into the house I go straight to my room and Transfigure a few books into sleeping bags and bring them into the Living Room. I Color the rug and walls with a simple spell into Black and Put Spray Paint Cans on the floor. I remember how Me,Blaise, and Pansy spray Painted our cabin when we were in the first day. It was fun. So I Put the Black lights up and Music Videos into the Digital Wall. I get the kitchen opened up and get wine coolers that my mom doesn't mind me drinking even though there's alcohol in it. Then the door bell rings meaning Pansy and Blaise and Malfoy were here .

I open the door and I give a silver spray can to Blaise and an amused glint shines in his eyes and then I throw Pansy a Purple can and she grins as I shake my Hot Pink Can I lead them to the Living room.Pansy and Blaise Look at me and I nod. "Malfoy. Pick up a can and have fun." I walk toward a wall that Blaise was occupying and I make a big heart with the spray. Then he takes the silver and puts an arrow through it. When we were all done we sat in the middle on top of the Sleeping bags I laid down. "Okay.....Blaise Choose. Living in The Us or UK???" "UK" "why" "I lived here forever. Even you know that!" "HAHAHAHA!" "Hermione I Don't really like that game. Lets Play Truth or Dare." "Okay You start then" "Okay...Um Pansy Truth or Dare" "Truth" "Do You like Potter" "Um..." I mumble under my breathe "Ahem.of Cough Course" she glares at me "yea." Malfoy looks like he ate food poisoning "Okay Hermione Dearest Truth or Dare" "Dare. Ms. Pansy Mirra Parkinson" "Don't Say my Middle Name Ms. Hermione Galla Granger , I dare you to kiss Blaise for 8 minutes or more. No less." "Ok." I crawl over to Blaise and straddle him from his position, he sat up and pushes back my hair. And pulls my head down to him and he leans back until hes lying on the ground I go down with him then he brings me into a forceful yet enjoyable kiss. He flips me over so I'm under him as he kisses me more rapidly . I can feel his tongue over my lips begging for entrance so I oblige happily. He starts to tug at my shirt and I start to unbutton his when it dawns on me we were being watched . Obvisously it had dawned on him to because he was opening his eyes and started to pull away but not until he finished kissing my jawline. I look at him waiting for something but I don't know what.

"AHEM... MIONE! ITS YOUR TURN" Pansy screams waking us out of our trance . " Mal....Draco Truth or Dare" "Truth" "Jealous?" "Of Whom Zabini, he scoffs, he has you. Big whoop. Its not that spectacular. But I feel the tinge of sickness." the lights flickered. I laugh "LIAR." "ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF LYING" "no NOT accusing the lights flickered cause you lied on your turn." "Oh." "So you are" "are What?" "Jealous" "ha."

A/N: I know its supposed to Be HERMIONE AND DrACO BUT FOR NOW YOU SHALL HAVE TO DEAL.

CLUB METEORA bTW is the Meteora for them LINKIN PARK FANS LINKIN PARK KICKS ASS BITCH!!!! OH YEAH!


	7. Truth or Dare to Club Meteora

A/N:

Sweetest Thanks 2

xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13 : You Gave Me Motivation... YOU actually Reviewed it. LOL

Much Thanx.....

Disclaimer:

Me: I would like to present the greatly talented Joanne K. Rowling!

J.K: Thank You. Thank You.

Me: She Owns Everything, and Still Rocks. Can I have some credit though

J.K: Of Course.....IT'S HER PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS BELONG TO HER!

On With The Show....

Stealing Glances Chapter 6: Truth or Dare to Club Meteora.

Last Time.

"_AHEM... MIONE! ITS YOUR TURN" Pansy screams waking us out of our trance . " Mal....Draco Truth or Dare" "Truth" "Jealous?" "Of Whom Zabini, he scoffs, he has you. Big whoop. Its not that spectacular. But I feel the tinge of sickness." the lights flickered. I laugh "LIAR." "ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF LYING" "no NOT accusing the lights flickered cause you lied on your turn." "Oh." "So you are" "are What?" "Jealous" "ha."_

They sit there laughing at him. "Blaise Truth or Dare." "Da...Truth." "Do You still like Ginny" "um... Yeah I do. And Hermione already knew . But I like her cousin from the US more." "Oh." "Okay Blaise its Your Turn" "Pansy and Hermione, Truth or Dare" they look at each other questionably and nod "Dare." "Okay good. I dare you to do that stunt you to did at Camp." they laugh and nod Malfoy Looks Confused. "Ok Ready" "Yup."

Hermione Does a HandStand then spreads her legs into a split in the Air . Pansy goes to the edge of the room and runs at Hermione then jumps up and does a flip while she jumps over Hermione then Hermione Closes her legs bends her arms a little and springs up off the ground. Then she does a backflip into a split and Pansy does a Split into a handstand into a back hand walk over back into a split. It was a piece of their routine from the talent show and they loved doing it.

Then they stood up and turned the music on and Hermione turned the black lights on

the mixed CD from the club that the DJ Mixed for Her since she is a dear friend of his.

_Bring back the beat_

_b...b....b...bring back the beat_

_Slow it Down.._

Hermione and the others were dancing in the room. Hermione went into the kitchen and Blaise followed.

"Blaise. Help me get the drinks.


	8. In the Kitchen

Disclaimer:

Me: Since I have Already introduced the creative and very talented author of harry potter then I must not waste any more of time

Draco: Yeah, Better Bloody Well Not.

Me: Shut Your Trap Malfoy. I don't care you truly gave us a bad name in the 3rd Year Movie, us Slytherins Seemed Like BLOODY Cowards!!!

Draco: (mumbles something about it was his fault)

Me: Oi! I bet it wasn't you bloody ferret . ( pulls him by the robe) On With The Bloody Show.

Lovely.

Stealing Glances 7: In the Kitchen

LasT Time.

_Blow my whistle baby_

_Hermione and the others were dancing in the room. Hermione went into the kitchen and Blaise followed. "Blaise. Help me get the drinks._

"Hey Mione. Where Does your mum hide the Fire Whiskey?" asked Blaise with a mischeivious smirk rising his handsome features. "Under the counter behind the black cauldron." She walks over to him as she says this. " Why?" "Why what Mione?" "Why does he hate me"" Its Just. He has known you as the Mudblood Gryfinndor. And Nothing else." she hugs Blaise as he hugs back he continues talking "Its not easy for him to understand these things automaticly." he leans into he face and kisses her on the lips " I love you and your cousin not because your now pure blooded but because your treating us differently its not oh no the Slytherins its Oh One of My Friends. By the Way Mione Are you getting switched?""Um.. I think so." "Good."

They got out the Whiskey and poured it into shot glasses.

"Okay." Hermione Handed them a glass and put the bottle on the coffee table. "We going to play a little game. When you get asked a question you have to either answer it take a dare or drink a shot. Ok?"

"Ready Everyone?"she asked the now party of 6 . "Okay Drink your Shots!" she Screamed and they all downed the whiskey.

"Lets Start with Anne," says Pansy, and Anne was currently laughing her head off stopped dead in her tracks. " Bring it on Pans." "What would You like , Trutch? Question, Dare??" "What about Shot?" Anne asked " Not until you decide." "Okay then.... Dare" "I dare you to take Mr. I'm so Rich and I don't need to be a Malfoy to be so Mark Harretti and Depants Him" Mark blinked and looked at Anne pleadingly . "alright." Mark Started to run and Anne Jumped and Grabbed him by the legs and pulled his pants down to reveal Black and Green plaid boxers. The girls whistled and Mark Blushed

"Okay thank you ladies" Mark says as he pulls up his shorts .My Turn.", He continued "I choose the lovely creater of this insane game. Hermione OMG Granger!" "BRING IT ON HARRETTI!!! DARE?!" "Okay! I Dare you to make out with Blaise." "Its not like I havent done it before." she gets up and straddles Blaise who looks a little anticipated.

A/N : a little suspense.


End file.
